With increasing of life quality these days, families with a baby or small child usually purchase at least one baby carriage to carry the baby or child going out. While the baby carriage is a useful carrying tool, it is often bulky and becomes an annoying burden during outing. Hence many techniques have been proposed in prior art to improve the shortcoming of inconvenient folding and provide additional functions to enhance usability.
Applicant has submitted U.S. application Ser. No. 12/709,066 entitled “stroller” that has a folding control set operable single-handed to control an elastic pin of a folding driver held in a handle bar to incorporate with a front tube to allow the handle bar to slide along the front tube, and a rear tube coupled with the handle bar through a linking rack to perform folding or unfolding against the front tube through a coupling holder hinged thereon and functioning as a gravity center.
While the aforesaid technique provides the convenience of single-handed operation to achieve faster folding, the handle bar is a curved tube, and hence the stroller can only be folded by pushing the front and rear parts towards the center without shrinking the volume thereof after folding. Moreover, the elements such as the folding driver are held in the handle bar and are linked with each other through a flexible element. To maintain linkage as desired, the length of the handle bar is limited by that of the flexible element and cannot be adjusted. Such a design results in a constant height held by a user and is not ergonomic, so there is still room for improvement.